Fear On The Run
by Colie88
Summary: Sometimes, fear runs a mind and messes with the logical side of the brain...Done for the "Runaway" Challenge.


**A/N: **Well... here's another challenge story.. And I'm not sure I like it...but.. well here it is anyway!..lol.

This was not meant to be a songfic, but the song just kinda wormed its way into here... ( glares at music player) and its all my computer's fault!.. however it fits ( i hope) with the theme of the Runaway Challenge.

The song is callled "How far do you wanna go?" By Gloriana ( a new country/pop group) You have seen them with Taylor Swift in concert.. or are going to if you have tickets to her Fearless tour. Their single everyone knows is "Wild at Heart"...ring any bells? IF not.. oh well..

They are truly awesome..go listen to a song!

****************************************************************************************************

**Well I bumped in to your best friend  
Said your talking  
And thinking of leaving  
Everything you've ever known**

This could NOT be happening. Lily couldn't just.. leave, could she? According to Alice Longbottom, she was seriously considering it. Why? What would make her want to go, leave him, the order, their friends?

_Ah, but you already know that answer_, a voice in his head answered for him. Though he wanted to deny it, it was true. She wanted to get away from HIM. Yes, they had dated for most of their final year in school and for most of a year after that. But somehow, joining the Order and fighting had just pushed him and Lily further apart. About six months after they joined, she told him she needed a break. No reason as to why.. just that she didn't want to date him for a little while.

That had been a month ago. And now Alice was telling him she wanted to leave? What the hell? There was something under the surface, something he wasn't able to see, that was causing her to run. Was it fear? Maybe him? Was she a traitor? _No.. Lily wouldn't turn on us, _he admonished.

He hadn't seen much of her since then..only at mandatory Order meetings and even then, she ran from the room as soon as it was over, not letting anyone catch her in small talk. But she had obviously been talking to Alice- after all she was one that had told him of Lily's plan. Where was she going off to?  
**  
How far do you wanna go?**

He deiced he was going to go over there to talk to her. Maybe she would tell him why she wanted to leave. He didn't want her to go, he was in love with the red head and she knew this. He appeared outside of her current flat. He noticed the door was open. Knocking he stepped in and looked around. It was pretty much bare. Boxes sat scattered on the floor. Lily was taping one shut and he watched her. She was leaving! He couldn't let her... wouldn't let her.

"Lily..so it's true?" James stared. A month ago it had been totally filled.

Standing to turn and look at him, she nodded, knowing Alice had said something to him. After all, that was why he was here. "I've been thinking of taking some of my money from savings- the one my parents had for me? Well, I decided I needed to get away, go find adventure."

**Spent the summer months  
Saving just enough  
Working fast food drive through  
For that old fastback fixer up**

"Where... why? What are you going to do, Lily? That money wont last forever," he pointed out.

**How far do you wanna go?**

"I know that, James. But, it will last for a long time. At least a year if not a bit longer."

"A.. a year?" He choked on the words. No.. no no. He couldn't go without her for that long! He thought she wanted a temporary break! And now, here she was leaving.. for adventure? "Don't you get enough adventure being in the Order?"

"Not that kind of adventure, James. I want SAFE adventures.. not ones where I don't know how many are going to die, if I'm going to die. Something like seeing Africa or going over to America.. those types of adventures," she explained. "I just need to get away from this for a while...find something else to do with myself."

**Are you looking for a little more  
Than this hold-you-down broken town  
Better leave now or you'll never know**

How far do you wanna go?

"Do you want me to come with you? We could go together...leave. After Voldemort is gone, we could come back.."

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort, James."

"Then what? Let me come.. protect you, know you are safe," he offered again. He wanted to go, to be near her.

**I can be the one you can be mine too  
We can run away, disappear  
Get the hell out of here**

**Tell me you'll come with me  
Tell me you'll run with me  
Tell me you love me  
How far do you wanna go?**

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "No, James. you stay here. The Order needs you," she told him. Turning back to the boxes she said, "Alice is going to pick these up later for me." She looked at James one more time. "Good bye, James," She disappeared.

James stood there, dumbfounded. Had she really just left?

*********** Two weeks later, Moscow, Russia********

**How far do you wanna go? **

Lily stood her temporary flat, looking out over Red Square. Sometimes, she could see Voldemort's point in how stupid muggles were about magic. Not that she would ever go to his extreme, being a muggleborn herself. But her apratment was in between two buildings that appeared as an alleyway to muggles. The muggles refused to go down the alley because of all the people that "disappeared" after going into it. At first, it had amused her. Now, it made her realize how naive most of the worlds' population was. This was her thrid stop on her "adventure". She had been to Saudie, a little wizarding town right in the very center of the Sahara Desert, and to Hawaii over in America. Each time, she found that she just couldn't get James out of her head. She wanted to forget about him, the Order... life and death.

**There's an open sky staring back at us  
And it's daring us to tear it up  
Bury that town in a cloud of dust  
How far do you wanna go?**

It wasn't working.

**Are you looking for a little more  
Than this hold-you-down broken town  
Better leave now or you'll never know**

She was looking for something, anything to get James off her mind. She had left, tried to forget him. Not through any fault of his own, but because she had realized that James could die any time they went out. She might never see him again- she was in love with the idiot. She knew that, had known that for a long time. Had even told him. Of course, he felt the same. But then came the realization that death was looming around the corner all the time. She didn't want to lose James to Death. She would rather run from him and not have to watch him risk his life everyday.

He had tried to write her, but she ignored the letters. He had shown up in Hawaii. She realized too late he had put a tracking spell on the owl and left before he had seen her. That's when she came to Moscow.

**How far do you wanna go?**

I can be the one you can be mine too  
We can run away, disappear  
Get the hell out of here  


From the one letter she read, his offer to join her still stood. But after realizing the trick he had pulled, she made herself untrackable.

**Tell me you'll come with me  
Tell me you'll run with me  
Tell me you love me  
How far do you wanna go?**

**************** One month later, Paris, France********************

How the hell had he found her?!? She couldn't settle anywhere! He would always show up. She had been on the move ever since she left England! Since Moscow, she had moved another four times. He was relentless. So much for adventure. She sighed. Now, she had to look everywhere she went for him. So much for getting him out of her mind and away from London. She sighed and glanced at the blond haired man that was her neighbor. He was standing on his balcony as well, though he had a copy of Quidditch Sports. She sighed again. That was James' favorite magazine. Turning to go back inside, she did a double take at her neighbor. It was James! He was sitting there, right where her neighbor had been ten seconds ago. Shaking her head, she looked again and saw blond hair.

_Get a grip, Lily! You're obsessed with him! You should have never left! _she told herself going back into her living room. She threw herself onto the couch and closed her eyes. Damn, she was starting to see him in places he wasn't! She wanted to go back- she was homesick. She did miss everyone.. James included. But what she wanted she couldn't have with him. Not as long as the threat of Voldemort was still out there, or the Order was still active.

James got up from the chair he had been sitting in, folded the magazine under his arm and went into the flat. He took the morphing spell off himself and took a deep breath. Lily was going to kill him. But, he wasn't letting her get away this time. He would not give up until she came back to England with him.

He made his way to her door and knocked, waiting on her to open it. When she did and saw it was him she tried to slam the door on him. He caught the door in his hand and forced his way in.

"Lily," he said as she scrambled away from him.

"Get out... I dont care how you found me.. go.. go back to England!" She stuttered.

"Lily," he said again, this time softly. He stepped toward her. "Come home with me,"

Shaking her head she bit her lip. "No, I can't,"

"Why, Lily Love? Why can't you come home with me?" he asked tenderly as he moved even closer and reached out to her. He pulled her to him and traced her face with his hand. "Tell me,"

Never able to resist his touch she leaned into it. "I.. we can't continue.. not with the way England is.. Voldemort taking over, destorying families. How could we have one of our own if he's doing that to others?"

He wanted to laugh. That's why she was running? She didn't want to be with him because of Voldemort? She didn't want to start a family in England? Sure, it was certianly like her to worry over such things.. but to run from it? That was no the Lily he knew.

"Because we find the happiness in all the chaos, the light in the darkness. That's why," he told her. He kissed her forehead. "Marry me," he told had wanted to ask for months now. This may not have been the romantic setting he had pictured or the way he had wanted to do it, but he didn't care. She was all that mattered.

"James.. you could die.. we could die.. we can't just-"

"Marry me," he repeated, staring into her now wide eyes.

**Bigger dreams came from smaller things baby  
Yeah maybe we are a little crazy  
But I see that look in your eye  
And I can tell your ready to roll  
I just need to know  
How far do you wanna go?**

Could she? Sure.. did she want to? Of course! She loved him. "I love you," she told him, smiling. "I..if you are sure?"

"Marry me."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, James, I will,"

**Are you looking for a little more  
Than this hold-you-down broken town  
Better leave now or you'll never know**

How far do you wanna go?

I can be the one you can be mine too  
We can run away, disappear  
Get the hell out here

Tell me you'll come with me  
Tell me you'll run with me  
Tell me you love me  
How far do you wanna go?

"Once we are married, you can have anything you want and go on any adventures you like. As long as you don't leave me behind again," He grinned at her, feeling excited at the thought of Lily soon being a Potter and not an Evans.

"All I want is you," she told him, giving him a kiss.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok.. so.. she ran away and came back..I dont know if I am particularly happy with this, but it was the only thing I could think of. Hopefully, it makes sense to everyone.. Review.. NO FLAMES! Thanks! :)


End file.
